The present disclosure generally relates to storing test results, and more particularly to storing test results into a searchable repository.
Continuous integration is a software development practice where members of a team integrate their work. For example, each person may integrate daily, leading to multiple integrations per day. Each integration is verified by an automated build (including test) to detect integration errors as quickly as possible. A user may use a test execution server to build and test software projects continuously, making it easier for developers to integrate changes to the project and obtain a fresh build.